Clyde: The Camera Days
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: This is a mini series of my Carrie/Chronicle parody story Clyde, which can be found here, This is based on the month where Clyde is practicing his telekinetic powers while the main bully Bobby and his goon are in detention, Here is where you'll see Clyde having fun with his powers and getting payback on the bullies with them! Hope you all enjoyed this mini series! RATED T
1. DAY 1: Part 1

**This is a mini series of my Carrie/Chronicle parody story Clyde, which can be found here, This is based on the month where Clyde is practicing his powers while the main bully Bobby and his goon are in detention, Hope you all enjoyed this mini series!**

* * *

**DAY 1: Part 1**

* * *

After getting telekinetic powers from the crystal inside the cave, Clyde decided to test his new powers after school but sometimes he loves to use his powers for payback on his bullies.

Clyde was walking by to school when he sees an video camera in the bin as he then thinks of an idea. He looks around to see if anyone was around and when he was clear, he uses his telekinetic powers to fix the camera.

"Perfect!" Clyde cheered.

He then gets some spare batteries from a random car on the streets with his powers and puts them in the video camera. Clyde then turns on the camera and presses the record button and speaks to the recording camera.

"OK so I found this camera and I decided to use this camera to film how I use my powers and maybe use them for a little fun and payback on the bullies who hurt me at school"

As he enters the school with the camera in his bag, one of the bullies name Zack throws a football at Clyde, knocking him down while the other students laughed.

"Hey loser! How about you stay the way next time?" Zack mocked as he picks the football and laughs with the jocks.

Clyde got up and focuses the camera on Zack and the jocks leaving as he then whispered

"Alright Zack, here's something that I think would make a good payback"

He then uses his powers and with a flick, Zack's pants went down, revealing his heart shaped boxers as everyone begin laughing at him.

Clyde started to laugh as he left while Zack tried to pull up his pants but trips over.

* * *

Later on, Clyde was working on his homework on the football field where the cheerleaders came to him and Britney the leader of the cheerleaders said

"Hey dork face! You're not allowed here"

"Says who Britney?" Clyde sternly replied.

"Says us, you're not a cheerleader and you are interrupting our session, now shoo" Britney shooed.

"Fine" Clyde scoffed as he got up and left.

"Yeah get out of here loser" One of the cheerleaders teased.

The girls laughed and continue to practice their session as Clyde sees water on the roof filters and decided to have a little fun. He uses his telekinetic powers to make the dirty water on the roof filters come spilling down on Britney and the other cheerleaders.

The girls shrieked in alarmed and disgusted as Britney cried.

"Ewwww! Gross!"

"I smell like wet dog!" A cheerleader cried.

"This session is ruined" Another cheerleader cried.

Clyde finished recording the whole thing from hiding as he quietly left snickering the way back inside the school.

* * *

At lunch time, Clyde records the camera from under the table and sees a prep boy getting a pie as Clyde said to the camera.

"That's Dennis Walter...Sometimes when I have apple pie here, he comes by and takes it away, only to stomp it on the ground to bully me...Well this time, he's gonna have a taste of his own medicine..."

As soon as Dennis touches his pie with his fork, Clyde use his powers to make the pie blow up on the face, causing some students including Dennis jumped in alarmed and was now covered in blue berry sauce.

He then runs off as the others students laughed including Clyde as he turns off the camera and heads out of the cafeteria, enjoying his lunch and payback on some of his bullies.

* * *

**So far Clyde is enjoying his payback on his bullies**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	2. DAY 1: Part 2

**DAY 1 Part 2**

* * *

Clyde is keen to continue practicing his telekinetic powers as he goes to the car park of the school and sees the principals' car in its exact spot.

Clyde then looks around to see if anyone was watching as he then took the chance to use his powers and make the car drive away from the car spot and going to another spot a minute later.

The teenager then sees the principal coming out of the building to go to his car as he hides behind the building to watch his reaction. The principal was very confused and shocked to see his car away from his parking spot and into the other one as he angrily shouts out and storms into the building. Clyde watches the principal leave and was laughing that his trick worked and to his luck, he recorded the whole thing.

Later on at Maths class, Clyde goes to a guy name Darren and said

"Excuse me Darren, do you mind if I burrow a pen for this class please?"

"Screw you loser, Get out of my face" Darren scoffed and shoved Clyde away.

Clyde glared at him a little as he thinks of an idea. During the class, he telekinetically made Darren's phone alarm go on as it was just chanting

"Teacher's sucks, Teacher's sucks, Teacher's sucks"

"OK Mr Robertson, Hand over your phone" said the maths teachers.

"But I-!" Darren started.

"No buts, Hand it over right now" said the teacher.

Darren sighed and hands over his phone while Clyde smirked a little and continues his work.

* * *

Later behind the school shed, Clyde practises his powers and makes leafs and small rocks on the ground float in the air with his telekinesis. He then makes them spin around like cars in a race circle.

"Awesome" Clyde whispered.

He then sees a bike near the school shed as he checks to see if anyone was watching and then with his powers he makes the bike float in the air and starts making the wheels spin.

"This is amazing! I love this! I really do!" Clyde cheered.

Suddenly the bike flew off and smashes a window from one of the school building.

"Oh crap!" Clyde gasped.

He grabbed the camera and runs off as he turns it off.

* * *

A few minutes later, he was in the bathroom with the camera on as he hid it in bag and washes his hands.

"Man that was alarming, I got to be more careful with my powers or I'll end up being trouble" He said to himself.

Soon he heard some boys coming as he turns to see Eric, One of Carlos's friends, along with two boys.

"Hey lookie here boys, It's Clyde the freak" Eric sneered as the boys laughed.

"What do you want Eric?" Clyde grumbled.

"Why aren't you at the girls locker room?" Eric teased.

"I'm a guy you idiot" Clyde sighed.

Eric pushed Clyde to the wall and said

"Here buddy, this may help your period"

He throws a package of tampons at Clyde as the boys laughed and left the boy's toilets. Clyde grumbles angrily when suddenly his powers made the mirrors break as the boy jump in alarm and runs off.

* * *

In the gym hall, Clyde turn on the camera and said to it

"I just realize that my powers are connected to my emotions somehow...maybe it's a side effect of my telekinesis...Point is that I really need to more careful with my powers and I use it for all fun and games. But I'm careful with this fun thing I'm going to do for Eric and his little friends"

He turns the camera to two doors that has the female symbol on the left sign and the male sign on the right.

"So Eric and Bobby pushed me into the girls locker room two years ago and I will say that it wasn't funny...not one bit, So let's see how Eric likes it when he goes into the girls locker room" Clyde said to the camera.

He gently uses his powers to make the locker room signs switch around to confuse Eric and his friends. Soon he goes behind the corner of the gym hall and watches Eric and his friends entering what they believe was the boys locker room.

Once that was done, Clyde quickly makes the signs switch back with telekinetic. He hears screaming from the girls locker room as Eric and his friends run out panicking while most of the girls were throwing their books and shoes at them, screaming at them.

Clyde leaves the gym and laughs out loud at his fun prank on one of his bullies.

"Well he won't be doing that to me anymore" Clyde laughed.

* * *

After school, Clyde walks home and sees Mr Jones with his dog Vincent on the front lawn. Clyde quickly leaves as he hears Mr Jones calling out.

"Yeah run away you little wimp or I'll let Vincent attack you"

Soon he thought of an idea as he waits for Mr Jones to go back inside the house, leaving Vincent alone on the front garden.

Clyde remember one time when he was passing Mr Jones house, he learned that Vincent hates water, which explains half the reason why he hates bathes. The telekinetic boy then uses his powers to turn the hole on and aims it at Vincent.

The dog begins to whine and runs away as Clyde quickly runs off, leaving the hole on and watering the plants with so much water.

* * *

Back at home, it was night time and Clyde unexpectedly left the camera on in his bag. He was doing his homework when his drunken father, Kenny, swings the door open and glares down at Clyde.

Clyde looks up nervously and asked

"Yes dad?"

Kenny just smacked Clyde in the face and grabs him up and growls

"When I say, stop stealing my money, you stay the hell away from my money you understand me?!"

Clyde nodded in fear as Kenny pushes him down on the bed and hissed

"Go to bed now you little runt"

He goes out of the room and slams the door as he locks it behind him. Clyde got back on the bed and rubs his face from the pain as he got angry and wishes to have his revenge on Kenny who treated him badly and abused him nearly his whole teenage years after his sister Danielle died and his mother, Sarah, is on life support and is legless.

He grumbles to himself madly as he forgot that his powers are attached to his emotions. Because while he's thinking about making Kenny pay, a can of beer that his dad has dropped from tonight in Clyde's room, was floating in the air.

Clyde's anger slowly triggers his powers to make the empty can of beer crushed slowly like paper. Suddenly the camera ran out of battery power and switches off.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	3. DAY 2: Part 1

**DAY 2: Part 1**

* * *

It was Saturday and Clyde managed to get some batteries in one of the kitchen shelves as he replaces the old batteries with the new ones. He turns it on and was happy that it was working again.

"Hey"

Clyde hides the camera and turns to see his dad near the kitchen door with a beer bottle in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Kenny asked firmly.

"What do you mean?" Clyde asked softly.

"Don't play dumb with me boy...Why aren't you at school?" Kenny asked sternly yet drunkenly.

"Today's Saturday dad, I don't have school on weekends" Clyde explained.

"Don't lie to me boy you're skipping school again" Kenny growled.

"No I'm not dad" Clyde protested.

"Listen to me kid" Kenny angrily started.

"Dad, stop it, you're drunk" Clyde pleaded.

"I'm what? Excuse me?" Kenny coldly asked.

"It is 7:30A.M and you're drunk!" Clyde replied

"Don't tell me if I'm drunk or not you little runt" Kenny hissed.

"Just leave me alone" Clyde pleaded.

"OK you listen to me you son of a-!" Kenny spatted.

Clyde then uses his powers to make the fridge swing open, hitting Kenny's left leg hard.

"Aaaaah! God damn it!" Kenny groaned in agony.

He then limps as he leaves the kitchen and goes to the bathroom as he slams the door shut.

Clyde took the chance to give his mother her medication and left the house unharmed.

* * *

Clyde was walking to the park as he sits on the bench and turns on his camera as he places it on the bench. He looks around to see if anyone was watching then when it was clear and he was all alone, he makes some of the leaves and rocks on the ground float in the air with his powers.

He makes them dance in the air like the wind blowing them up to the sky gracefully when suddenly he spot a mother and her child coming this way as he stops his powers and looks away from them.

As they pass by, the little girl that is with her mother kept bouncing her toy ball until the wind made the ball roll on the ground passing by Clyde. The teenager soon sees a car about to pass by as the ball rolls on the ground when he sees the girl about to go on the road.

Clyde drops the camera and runs as fast as he can and with his powers, he jumps on the road and grabs the ball while rolling to the other side of the road.

The car passes by as the little girl and her mother stopped in alarmed to see Clyde on the other side of the road with the ball in his hands.

"Are you OK young man?" The mother asked in concern as she picks up his camera on the ground.

"I'm fine" Clyde panted as he brushes himself down.

"How did you do that?" The girl asked in amazement.

"Well...I...I do a lot of exercise and well, I eat a lot of fruit and vegetables like all kids should" Clyde chuckled.

He hands the ball to the little girl as the mother smiles gleefully and said

"Thank you so much, if you haven't step in and grabbed the ball, my little girl would be hit by that speeding car"

"It's OK, just get her to more careful next time" Clyde replied.

"I will sir" The little girl nodded.

"Ok, see you later" said Clyde.

"Wait!" The mother halted.

Clyde turns back to her as the lady gives Clyde a fifty dollar buck.

"Here, this is your reward for doing a brave thing for us" said the mother.

"Oh you don't have to do that" Clyde nervously replied.

"I want to, you did a courageous thing today and you deserve this" The mother honestly said.

"Wow...Thank you" Clyde kindly thanked.

"No worries, have a good day" The mother replied.

The mother took her little girl home as the kid called out.

"Bye mister! Thanks for saving my ball"

Clyde smiles as he watches them leave and then he looks at the money he earned.

"Wow, I finally did a good deed and l got rewarded for it" Clyde happily said.

He then puts the money in his wallet as he leaves to get something to eat at the store.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	4. DAY 2: Part 2

**DAY 2: Part 2**

* * *

Clyde enters the store and gets out some food and drinks for him as he pays off twenty dollars for them and got thirty dollars change.

He then sees a trolley and decided to have fun as he uses his powers to make the trolley move by itself as a man tries to stop it and then the trolley crashes near one of the shelves.

"Oops" Clyde whispered as he quickly walks out of the store with his food and drinks.

* * *

Clyde then was at the park again with a packet of chips and a Coke Cola. He turns on his camera and he practise using his powers the chips as he makes them go into his mouth without using his hands.

"Look mum, No hands" Clyde joked to the camera.

Suddenly he sees a boy playing on his bikes as the kid name Trevor looks at Clyde and said

"Hey Creepy Clyde, what brings your ugly face here?"

"Nothing much, where are you friends hiding?" Clyde sighed.

"None of your business freak" The brat scoffed.

"Don't call me that" Clyde said.

"Or else what? You're gonna make me cry Creepy Clyde" Trevor mocked.

"Why do you call me that Trevor?" Clyde asked.

"Because you're a freak, you look like a creepy hobo, plus I hear from the kids at your school that you made your mother ill" Trevor replied.

That is not true" Clyde sternly snapped.

"Ooooh Creepy Clyde is mad at me" Trevor mocked.

"Whatever" Clyde scoffed.

Soon Trevor got off his bike and took Clyde's shopping bag of the food and drinks.

"Finder keepers!" Trevor exclaimed.

"HEY! Give that back Trevor!" Clyde snapped.

Clyde chases after Trevor who then climbs up one of the tree in the park as he mocks

"You can't catch me Creepy Clyde"

"Trevor, I mean it! Give me back my things now!" Clyde snapped.

"Trevor Jones, What do you think you're doing?"

Clyde looks over to see Trevor's mother rushing to the boys as he said

"Your son took my things and now he's wreaking them"

He watches his food get torn to pieces and drinks emptying as his mother said

"I'm so sorry Clyde, I told him to behave or he will end up in military school to get some sense into him"

A can lands on Clyde's head as Clyde yelled

"Ow!"

"Trevor! You get down from there this instant" Trevor's mother angrily snapped.

"Aww mum" Trevor whined.

"No buts! Get down from there and apologise to Clyde now!" Trevor's mother snapped.

"Fine" Trevor grumbled.

Soon Clyde begins to pick up the rubbish of his food until Trevor took one last chance to throw a bottle on Clyde's back.

"Aaaah!" Clyde cried in pain.

"Trevor!" The mother angrily shouted.

"Creepy Clyde! Creepy Clyde! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Trevor mocked.

Clyde got so mad at Trevor that his anger triggered his powers to make the branch Trevor was on snapped as the boy falls high from the ground, screaming and landed on the ground, hard.

"Trevor!" The mother shrieked in alarmed.

"Oh my god!" Clyde gasped in horror.

Trevor was moaning and crying in pain as his arm was broken from the impact.

"O-Ow! My arm! It hurts!" Trevor cried.

"It's Ok dear, you're gonna be fine" The mother soothed as she helps her son up and took her home.

"Will he be OK?" Clyde asked.

"He'll be fine Clyde" The mother replied calmly but was concerned for her son.

Clyde felt horrible for what happened, sure he was angry at Trevor but he didn't want to make the branch break and make Trevor get a broken arm from the fall.

"What have I done? My powers are getting stronger every day and now look what happened...I got to more careful...I need to find a place...some place where I can practice my powers and learn how to control it. But I need to do it somewhere where I can't be seen" Clyde said to himself.

* * *

Later on, he turns on his camera and was filming an abandoned warehouse as he smiles and said

"It's perfect...It's the right place for me to practice my telekinesis"

He looks at his watch and added

"It's getting late though and I'm not gonna be around here Sunday due to the rain...So I'll do it first thing Monday afternoon"

He then heads home as he opens the door to see Kenny asleep on the couch...as usual. Clyde then took the chance to get something to eat and goes into his room quietly before turning off his camera.

* * *

**Poor Clyde, lost control with a bit of his powers**

**Thankfully the kid will be OK once he gets the broken arm fixed**

**Luckily Clyde has found the warehouse and will practice his powers there**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!  
**


	5. DAY 3: Part 1

**DAY 3: Part 1**

* * *

Clyde was in his room, watching the rain from his window as he plays with his telekinetic powers from making pencils and pens float up and down to making the pens sword fighting each other.

He then turns on the camera and focuses it on the books at his desk.

"OK, So far my powers are growing increasingly and I need to control it more otherwise I may do something risky without warning" Clyde said to the camera.

He then makes the camera float to the drawers as it shows Clyde with the books.

"OK from the beginning since I had this power, I was able to lift one book but now I can lift ten books" said Clyde.

He uses his powers to make the books float in the air as Clyde said

"Ta-da! Cool isn't it"

Suddenly he heard a bang on the door as he heard Kenny sternly saying

"What the hell are you doing in there boy?"

Clyde didn't want his drunken father to know of his powers as he makes the books go down and hides the camera in his drawer.

"Just reading my book dad" Clyde replied.

"Well shut the hell up, I'm trying to watch the football game" Kenny hissed as he bangs the door hard with his fist.

Soon Clyde hears Kenny walking away from his room as he then goes to his drawer and turns the camera off as he hides it under the bed in the loose wooden board thanks to the poor design of Clyde's floor.

Inside the loose board was money he got from doing errands from neighbours and finding change that on the ground when he was out of the house. He saves it up for himself and his mother's medication which is also lucky for him because Kenny never find the loose board under the bed.

"I really do have a good hiding place for all my precious items including money" Clyde whispered to himself.

* * *

**Sorry for the short part 1 but I'm kinda busy at the moment ^^;**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out! **


	6. DAY 3: Part 2

DAY 3: Part 2

Clyde looks out of the window later on to see Kenny getting into the car and driving off from the house. Clyde didn't care where Kenny went, all he care was that he was free to do as he please for now.

The teenage boy goes to his locked door and uses his powers to unlock the door from the other side, He then opens it and goes to his mother's room to check up on her.

Sarah was asleep comfortably and healing a bit as her medication was slowly working on her. Clyde smiles as he uses his telekinesis to make the blankets cover her body except for her head and soon he left to get his camera from his hidden stash and goes to the kitchen.

Clyde turns on the camera as he focuses it on two forks and knifes into which he made them dance on the table.

"Now that's entertainment right there" Clyde chuckled.

Soon he makes empty beer bottles on the ground, fly in the air in rhythm to create a jazzy moment in his mind

"It's like a magic jazz song" Clyde laughed.

Soon he makes the bottles go to the silverware as he and the items bowed down to the camera.

"Thank you, thank you" Clyde playfully thanked.

He turns off the camera and puts everything away.

He then hides his camera in the hidden stash of his room as he then sees Kenny's car pull over and in quick reaction, he closes the door and uses his powers to lock the door from the other side.

At night, Clyde was reading a book when Kenny swinged the door opened and looks at Clyde who nervously looks up and said

"Yes dad"

"Make a sandwich boy" Kenny grumbled.

"Yes sir" Clyde nervously nodded and quickly leaves to the kitchen.

Kenny slams the door and goes to the longue as Clyde makes him his favourite sandwich. He then goes to lounge in fear and gives it to Kenny.

The older man took a bite but spits it out and glares at Clyde as he hissed

"This ain't my sandwich"

"It is dad, just how you like" Clyde replied honestly.

Kenny drunkingly yet furiously smacks Clyde down and grabs Clyde hair as he makes him face the half eaten sandwich.

"Does this look like my favourite sandwich to you boy?! Huh?!" Kenny shouted.

"It is dad! I'm not lying" Clyde cried.

Kenny angrily drags Clyde to the cellar and throws him to the ground.

"You stay down here boy and think about what you done!" Kenny growled.

He closes the cellar door and locks it as Clyde tries to uses his powers to get out of the cellar but he wasn't strong enough to make the whole cellar door open.

"Damn you Kenny! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Clyde angrily shouted.

Suddenly Clyde's anger made his powers break Kenny's back car window as the alarm went off, causing Kenny to react in alarm and checks his car.

"Punk ass kids!" Kenny shouted.

He switches off the alarm and goes back to his lazy good for nothing self on the couch where Clyde is stuck in the cellar, angry and scared as his powers are making everything in the cellar float in the air.

He was too scared to even unlock the lock of the cellar due to Kenny who may hurt him again if he comes out of the cellar without Kenny letting him go but one thing is for certain, Kenny is not going to be away with his bad treatment with Clyde.

"One of these days, That fat low life bastard will pay for all he's down to me" Clyde growled.

When he thinks of how to make Kenny pay, a picture of Kenny in the hallway cracked as the glass shattered on the ground but Kenny was too drunk and too foolish to notice.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	7. DAY 4 TO DAY 5

**DAY 4 TO DAY 5**

* * *

**DAY 4**

Clyde hears his father unlocking the cellar door and goes down to get him up.

"Enjoy your stay you little runt?" Kenny harshly teased.

"No" Clyde grumbled.

"Good, you deserve it" Kenny hissed.

Clyde glares at the ground as his powers made the TV fall to the ground.

"Son of a bitch" Kenny grumbled as he went to get the TV back up

Clyde then took the chance to get his stuff from his secret stash and heads out of the house without Kenny knowing and ether if he did, he wouldn't care.

Clyde then looks at Kenny's car with the broken window as he wonders if he had something to do with it.

"My powers must have done that when I got angry at the cellar...I really need to start controlling it" Clyde said to himself.

Soon he came up with an idea as he goes to the front bin of theirs and starts gathering empty beer cans and went to the park.

He then takes the camera out and records him using his powers making the cans stand on the table like bowling pins. He then looks at the camera and said while holding a small ball

"OK, this is the ball test"

He steps back a few feet from the table and makes the ball float in the air and sends it to knock out all of the cans

"The crowd goes crazy" Clyde cheered.

After a moment, Clyde sets himself two feet away from the table as he makes the camera float in the air and says to it

"Ball test take two"

He then makes the floating ball flying to the cans again, knocking them all out.

"Still good...Let's see how that goes four feet away" Clyde said to himself.

Later, he was four feet away from the table and says to the camera

"Ball test take three"

He once again uses his powers to make the ball fly to the balls but then it falls to the ground near the table.

"Oh...It seems I don't have enough power to make it go further than four feet away" Clyde said.

Soon he thought of an idea and goes two feet closer to the table and makes the ball fly back to Clyde like a metal being attracted to a magnet.

"I wonder if I can make the impact of the cans and the ball float...Only one way to find out! Ball test take four!" Clyde said to the camera.

He then uses his powers to repeat the same thing but this time once the ball knocks all the cans away, Clyde uses his powers to make the impact of the cans and the ball float in the air rather than letting them drop to the ground.

Clyde carefully walks forward as he slowly puts his hands down and was surprised to see that his powers in his mind is still making all the items including the camera float.

"I did it! I DID IT! HELL YEAH!" Clyde cheered.

Suddenly Clyde's powers dropped as he was unfocused on the items, making them including the camera fall to the ground.

"Oops!" Clyde nervously chuckled.

He picks up the camera and adds

"I guess I forgot that I had to keep focus when using my powers"

He then turns off the camera and picks up everything and left the park.

**DAY 5**

After another day of school, Clyde decided to go to an abandoned factory and to his luck, no one has being around the factory for many years.

Once he got there, he looks around to check if he was all alone and when the coast was clear, he uses his telekinetic powers to move the lock open and pull the chains off from the door.

"Wow! I can't believe I just did that" Clyde cheered.

He then enters the old abandoned factory as he puts down his bag and gets out a pencil and notepad as he wrote

"Week 1...I'm slowly controlling my new powers day by day...I can lift small things which includes from rocks to televisions...I believe my telekinetic powers are like muscles, the more I practice and use them, the more powerful my telekinesis grows and soon I'll able to lift more than ten TVs up. I got to end this here for now, I need to practise with my telekinetic powers, Wish me luck.

Soon he looks at a couple of old beer cans in the ground as he uses his telekinetic powers to lift them from the ground as they circle around him.

"Awesome" Clyde cheered.

Soon he uses his powers to makes the cans stand on each other like a card castle as he then makes a rock float in the air and fires it at the cans as it was a direct hit.

Clyde jumped with joy as he was getting the hang of using his telekinetic powers

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	8. DAY 6

**DAY 6**

* * *

Clyde was in his English Class as he notices the seat where Bobby used to sit is empty as he knew that Bobby was out of the classroom

"So Bobby is gone...Good riddance" Clyde whispered to himself.

Mrs Winston enters the classroom and notices Clyde as she said

"Mister Henderson, Class doesn't start till fifteen minutes"

"I know but hey, I like to come early" Clyde chuckled.

"You always were the early bird in the class" The teacher kindly giggled.

Soon the others students begin to come in as one of the students looks at Clyde and said

"Thanks a lot for getting my buddy Bobby in detention (!) You should being in detention for being an idiot"

Clyde sternly looks at the bully and manages to use his powers to pull the seat away as the bully was about to seat down, causing him to fall on the ground.

The students laughed as Mrs Winston replied.

"OK students, enough bickering! Let's get to work"

Later on at lunch time, Clyde was eating when Luke Montez noticed him and takes his chance to apologise to him after what happened at the day Clyde fell down the hole that had the crystal inside the cave which gave Clyde powers.

"Hey Clyde" Luke kindly greeted.

"Hey..." Clyde softly greeted as he was still unsure to trust Luke.

Before all of this happened, Luke used to bully Clyde for fun as kids but as soon as one playful bullying went too far and dangerous, Luke changed his ways and became good not only for his family but for Clyde.

"Listen, I just want to apologise for what happened that day...I tried to stop Bobby, I really did" Luke explained.

"Just leave me alone" Clyde said as he thinks that Luke was just lying as always as he used to as a kid.

"I'm not lying this time Clyde, I really am" Luke replied.

Clyde didn't want to stay with Luke any longer as he pick up his lunch and leaves as Luke follows him.

"Clyde please, Please! Just listen to me for one minute" Luke begged.

"Go away Luke" Clyde ordered.

"Not until you listen to me Clyde please!" Luke replied.

Clyde then uses his powers to make a half eaten pie on the ground move to under Luke's feet as the blonde teenager slips and falls to the ground while Clyde walks away.

After school he enters the warehouse to continue his training on his powers as he turns on the camera and got out his notepad as he wrote

"Day 2...I have no idea if I will level up my powers like they do on Skyrim but I might as well as practise and hope for the best"

Soon he uses his powers to make one metal bar and said

"OK that's one but what if I can now lift two?"

He then sees another metal bar and uses his powers to try and raise it up along with the other one and to his surprise, it actually work!

Clyde can now lift up two bars with his powers as he cheered

"Yes! I have done it! I am definitely getting stronger now! Soon I can lift up more bars and more heavy things that I can imagine"

Soon he uses his telekinesis to make make the bars sword fight each other as Clyde was enjoying his own entertainment.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	9. DAY 7

**DAY 7**

* * *

In the locker area, Clyde saw a couple of girls giggling about a drawing one of the females made of Clyde. He sees that it's Clyde being in the dog house with a collar.

"Hey Clyde, This suits you because you are a dog" One of the girls teased.

The females laughed as Clyde just smirked and had a little fun with his powers as he telekinetically makes all of the books and stuff in the girl's locker fly out to the ground, making the girls screamed in alarmed.

Clyde just laughed and walks off to class.

* * *

In art class while no one was looking, Clyde secretly uses his powers to make his art work drawing by itself as everyone was too busy to notice, soon the bell rings and everyone left as Clyde packs up his things and starts to head out.

Suddenly he knocks over one of the ceramic pots as he quickly uses his powers to stop the pot mid air as he gently makes the pot return to its place.

Clyde looks around in concern to see if anyone notice and when he saw that no one was watching, he sighed in relief and said

"Thank god no one was watching"

* * *

After school, Clyde leaves for the warehouse as one of the bullies was on a bike, riding by him as he cried

"Hey loser, think quick"

Soon the bully hits Clyde in the head with a empty plastic bottle, causing the telekinetic teenager to shout in pain as he glares at the teenager on the bike and uses his powers to make the bike wobble and then the bully went rolling off his bike to the ground in pain.

Clyde let out a hmph and walks by as he snapped

"Wear a helmet next time douchbag"

As he leaves, he slowly comes to realises he has gone a bit out of character with himself, he wouldn't use his powers to harm someone but just to annoy or make them jump.

"What is wrong with me lately? It's like my powers are out of control and it's changing the way who I am" Clyde said to himself.

He looks at a sign that was a little bend down as he uses telekinesis to straighten the sign up again and added

"I just hope I can control my powers before it controls me"

He leaves for home instead for the day as he opens the door to see Kenny in his usual good for nothing self on the couch as he goes to his room and manages to get the camera out, presses the record button and said

"So um...I...I'm discovering that my powers are maybe trying to make become a new person...but not in a good way...I fear that I'm becoming like my father, only violent and hell, I don't want that to happen...*sighs*...I don't know what's going to happen to me but one thing is for sure, I'm gonna try and control my emotions with my powers and avoid contact with the bullies as best as I can"

He turns off the camera and hides it in his secret stash, under his bed. Clyde then lies in bed and reads his book to try and ease his concern about his powers making him violent.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	10. END OF WEEK 2

**END OF WEEK 2**

* * *

The days went by and Clyde was slowly learning to control his powers with his emotions as he now has more fun and less slip ups with his powers. He sometimes uses his powers for revenge pranks on the bullies, he sometimes feel like he's becoming a bully but then he knew that he only does it to those who mock or bully him.

"When someone bullies me, I use my powers in a harmless way back. That way, it would equal and I wouldn't be angry and sad about it as I was before when they picked on me before my powers" Clyde said to the camera.

* * *

**DAY 14:**

Clyde was watching one of the stuck up cheerleaders giving out posters to vote for her for the school president. He then thinks of a funny joke as he uses his telekinesis to make the posters fly everywhere, freaking out the cheerleader and some of the students.

Clyde happily laughs with the other students as the cheerleader looks at Clyde and snapped

"What are you laughing at freak?!"

The others then laughed at Clyde as he thinks to himself

"Don't let them get to you Clyde...control your powers"

So far so good, Clyde is just relaxed and controlled as he replied

"I'm looking at someone who won't be the school president if she keeps acting like a spoiled brat"

"You eat shit just like your mother" The cheerleader snapped.

The students laughed at Clyde again as Clyde sway his arm out as his powers made the cheerleader fly to the lockers and hitting them hard.

The students jumped in alarmed as some of the girls went up to the cheerleader to check up on her while Clyde was in shock to discover a new thing he could do with his power. He could move people and make them feel the impact on Clyde's movement as in he was close to them.

"Unbelieveable! My powers have a new motive...It's like a level up power on a video game" Clyde thinks to himself.

He then leaves for the football area outside as he sits down and thinks about what other motives he could have with his powers.

He looks at the light pole that was part of the football area as he asked to himself.

"Is there a chance I could try and maybe crush things within my mind like some heroes from movies do?"

Clyde then decides to give it a try as he focuses on the lightpole with his powers and from the moment the teenager expands his arm out and grips his fist.

The pole begins to crush itself like a ten wreaking balls hitting the pole at once. Clyde was amazed at this as he lost focus and causes his powers to break the light pole in half and falls to the ground.

"Holy crap!" Clyde gasped.

Clyde looks at his hands and starts to wonder about his own growing strength with his powers.

"If I could control my emotions with my powers, I'm sure I can control my strength within my telekinetic powers" He said to himself.

As the week goes on, Clyde was getting stronger on using his powers, now he crush things with the telekinetic grip of his hands and can even control living things to stop them from moving and more.

"Week 2...I have learned I can move living things with my mind as well as I can move objects. I am getting stronger each day as I kept practising my power, now I can move cars, motorbikes and I can even crush things. Pretty soon I can use these powers to start a new life and get the heck of this shit hole" Clyde wrote on his notepad.

Clyde then looks at a metal door on the ground as he then lifts it up as he then slowly grips his fist at it as the metal door starts to crush apart by itself like paper being scrunched.

Soon he uses his powers to throw it like a paper ball as it hits the wall, leaving a big mark on it.

"Oops! I guess I did it too much" Clyde chuckled.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	11. DAY 17

**DAY 17**

* * *

Clyde practices his powers more on ants due to learning that he can move people within the mind. He makes the ants go around him in a circle with his telekinetic powers as he gets his camera and records while saying

"You see this? I am making them all circling me like a army. It's un-freaking-believable! It's like I am the master and they're my servants"

He gets up and breaks the telekinetic connection with the ants and they all crawled away back into their ant hole. Clyde makes his bag come to him and he goes out of the warehouse as he heads off to school.

As he heads inside the school, he bumps into Mr Tyler who sees Clyde and greeted

"Hey Clyde, What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, yourself?" Clyde asked.

"Good, So how's everything, I trust no one is picking on you" Mr Tyler replied.

"No, no one is picking on me ever since you put Bobby and the others in detention" Clyde replied.

"Well if you ask me, they deserve it for all the horrible things they've done to you" Mr Tyler said.

Clyde smiles at Mr Tyler as the teacher patted him on the back and added

"I think it's time we headed for class, don't you think?"

"Yeah" Clyde nodded.

Soon the two men left for the first class of the day. Later on, Clyde was using his powers to make the water in the puddles outside float in the air as he then hears people coming forward. Clyde stops his powers as he notices that it was only the jocks of the football team as he just politely smiles and gives them a wave but one of the football jocks then scoffed

"What are you looking at freak?"

The other jocks laughed and walks off as Clyde gave the jocks a glare and uses his powers to make the pants off the jocks fall off, causing the other students and the cheerleaders to laugh at them.

The boys tried to pull their pants back up until Clyde playfully made them fall over with his telekinesis as he laughs with the others.

Soon Mr Tyler goes over to the crowd and asked

"What is going on here?"

He then sees the jocks with their pants down and sternly added

"Pull your pants up at once boys! You're in public for god sake!"

The boys embarrassingly pull their shorts up as the teacher said

"OK boys, mucking around is over, I want you all in the gym for next class in two minutes, Move!"

"Yes sir" The jocks replied.

Soon Stephanie walks up to Clyde and said

"Some boys are like total monkeys here"

"Am I a monkey then?" Clyde asked.

"Of course not, you're a-!" Stephanie started.

Suddenly Britney and the other girls jumped in with Stephanie as Britney said

"A loser!"

The girls laughed except for Stephanie as she sternly said

"Britney, just shut up and leave him alone"

"Oh come on Steph! Why bother hanging out with this loser? He has no friends, He's not interesting to be with" Britney scoffed.

"You're such a bitch" Stephanie snapped.

Britney ignored her and sneers at Clyde

"You know, Once my ex-boyfriend, Bobby is out of detention, He's gonna kick your ass so hard, you'll wish you never screw with him...Then you'll spend the rest of your days, crying to your mummy"

Clyde anger on Britney triggered his powers to make a big pile of mud to splat all over Britney like a water balloon. The blonde bully screamed in disgust.

"Oh my god! This was my best shirt" Britney whined.

Clyde chuckled as Britney angrily shoves Clyde to the ground while shouting

"It's not funny you freak"

Clyde got up and angrily shouted

"I'm NOT a freak!" Clyde

Suddenly his powers made Britney fall down to the ground as the other girls gasped.

"H...He pushed me" Britney gasped.

"Oh for crying out loud Britney, You just fall out like a scaredy cat" Stephanie groaned in annoyance.

"No he pushed me! He can't do that!" Britney angrily snapped.

"He did not push you"

The others saw Mrs Winston walking by as she looks at Britney and said

"Britney, Go and wash your face and come to my office, so we can give you spare clothes for the day"

"What?! No way! I don't wanna wear those disgusting clothes, They're so not my style" Britney whined.

"I don't know care what you think of them Britney, You're not coming into class looking all muddy, Now wash your hands and face and meet me in my office" Mrs Winston replied.

Britney whined and squealed in rage and shouts at Clyde.

"This is all your fault! I'm telling Bobby on you!"

"Britney shut the hell up and get lost!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"I hate you" Britney whined as she stomps off crying.

Mrs Winston just shook her head as she looks at the other girls and said

"OK, show's over girls, Move along"

The girls departed in different ways as Mrs Winston looks at Clyde and asked

"Are you OK Mr Henderson?"

"Yes I'm fine madam" Clyde replied with a smile.

"You sure?" The teacher asked.

"Yes" Clyde nodded.

"Ok, I suggested you get ready for next class" Mrs Winston replied and left.

Stephanie looks at Clyde and said

"Don't listen to Britney, She's just a dumb whiny bitch"

"I know" Clyde replied.

"And hey, you do have friends, like me" said Stephanie.

"Really?" Clyde asked in high hope.

"Yeah" Stephanie winked.

Clyde smiles and for that moment, he kinda believes in what she said and replied

"Thank you"

"No worries" Stephanie said as she then heads off for her next class.

Clyde watches her go as he then hear the bell ring and heads off for next class.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	12. END OF WEEK 4

**END OF WEEK 4**

* * *

Two weeks have passed as Clyde was now in complete control of his telekinetic powers and can do anything as he pleases.

"Week 4, I am now one of the most powerful beings in the world, I can move things within my mind, I can crush things easily and I can stand up to anyone who bullies me...including my dad, if he attacks me again, and he will, I will use my powers to stop him... and that includes Bobby and the bullies...Self defence is not a crime...I am powerful now, they cannot stop me from achieving my dreams and being myself" Clyde proudly wrote on his notepad.

He then looks at everything on the ground and expands his arms up as his powers makes everything on the ground in the factory go up in the air as Clyde makes the floating objects spin around him.

Clyde was laughing gleefully as he feels like a whole new teenager and a very powerful one too.

He then stops as the objects fall down to the ground but notices that the camera is destroyed, thanks to Clyde making the objects spinning, making the camera smash into hard things and breaking it.

"Oh no, I destroyed the camera...*sighs*...Oh well...On the bright side, No one can see what I've doing on the camera" said Clyde.

The teenager then leaves the factory for the last time as he was feeling joyful that his life has change for good a bit.

He knew things have to change if he wants a good life and first thing he had to do was Kenny, his abusive hated father.

As soon as he enters the house and heads for the room, he heard a voice saying

"Stop right there boy..."

He looks back to see Kenny, still in his drunking angry mode as always but Clyde was ready this time, he's not gonna hold his powers back.

"What do you want?" Clyde sternly asked.

"Where the hell have you being boy?" Kenny demanded.

"Just out town" Clyde replied.

Don't bullshit me, you idiot. It's Saturday and it's not school time...What the hell are you doing?" Kenny grumbled.

"None of your business" Clyde snapped.

"Alright. You know what? You're lying. You're up to something and you can't hide it. You think you can just sneak? Hmm? Sneaking. Sneaking around my house smiling? I'm on to your shit" Kenny growled.

"I don't have to listen to a drunk like you, Now leave me alone" Clyde angrily spatted.

Kenny smacks Clyde down but he quickly got up as Kenny hissed

"The hell did you say to me?!"

"Go away!" Clyde growled.

"What did you say to me boy?!" Kenny yelled.

"I said GO AWAY!" Clyde roared.

With his powers, Clyde slaps Kenny away as the older man went flying to the other side of the hall and hits the wall hard, giving it a crack as the older man was lying on the ground, moaning and whimpering in pain.

"Idiot" Clyde hissed as he spat at the older man on the ground and goes to his mother's room.

"Clyde? What happened? I heard yelling" Stephanie, who is Clyde's mother, asked.

"Oh nothing, Dad's just watching his movies again as usual" Clyde chuckled.

"Well tell him to turn it down, I can heard the movie from here" said Stephanie.

"Will do mum" Clyde replied.

He gives his mother her medication and kisses her as Stephanie said

"Thank you"

"No worries" Clyde replied.

He leaves the room and then goes to his room, ignoring the older man who was still on the ground in pain. Clyde uses his powers to switch the locks for the other side so now Clyde can lock Kenny out from his room rather than Kenny locking Clyde in his room.

He then shuts the door and locks it and heads for his bed and said to himself

"So far...so good...I'm going to change my entire life and nobody not even Bobby or Kenny will ever stop me again"

He looks outside and sees Kenny's car and with a grip of his hands, he crushes it slowly and sends it over a tree while smirking in delight.

"That'll teach you for making my life bad Kenny" Clyde laughed.

He then uses his powers to watch the TV he brought with the money he has from his secret stash and relaxes for the whole day.

* * *

**Well there you go!**

**Clyde: The Camera Days is done**

**If you wish to know the actual story, visit my profile to read Clyde**

**Until then this is A G Wicked saying: Good day/ night follow readers**


End file.
